muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rtkat3
Renames Hi again, Arthur. If you think a page should be moved, bring it up on the talk page. You made a bit of a mess with Edward Asner. In this case the rename did make sense so I fixed it, but PLEASE never do this again, as it destroys article history. Frankly most of your edits have been problematic, you've left exactly one edit summary (on puppeteer removals), and you still haven't learned to respond to people on the talk page where the discussion started (rather than there's). We've left you several messages by now, and we're also basically having to watch your edits closely since we know by now that you've ignored almost everything we've told you, so we have to keep an eye out for the same concerns. PLEASE respond so we know you're aware of this and willing to work at communications in all forms, and that includes edit summaries, talk pages, and listening to the warnings and policies you receive from admins. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sources Hi, Arthur! We really need to source everything on the Wiki. If a performer ID is based on your voice assumption only, please place video evidence or your argument in general on the talk page *first*. For non-vocal characters like Honkers or group characters like Penguins, you really need a *specific* source (an article, credits, interview), and then it's fine on the performer's page. We don't need the laundry lists on the actual articles though. Also, please don't add an identification to Voicechasers and then place it here (for that matter, as you know, the episode identifications are "earliest known" appearance of sketches, so outside of street scenes they really shouldn't be stuck in there on Voicechasers, since it means nothing to anyone who doesn't also visit Muppet Wiki and knows how our EKA system works). By now, multiple admins have warned you about various things. *Please* respond here (and not on an administrator's page, right here, below this text) so we know you understand, because so far you just keep following the same behavior patterns. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Types Could you please, please stop inserting Muppets' types in article descriptions without fitting it in. You're just adding that "so-so is a Whatnot" without even making it connect with the rest of the sentence. I'm beginning to get the impression that you're just putting it in thinking that someone else will fix it for you, which is not the least bit productive. You've been doing stuff like that almost every day you've been editing here, and time and again we've been fixing your edits, reminding you about things you should follow through on (like to not add redlinks, which you continue to do on different pages), and it doesn't seem to be sinking in. Frankly, it's getting pretty relentless. You need to heed the warnings we've been giving you on your talk page and in page summaries, or else you'll be blocked. This will be the last time I mention this. -- Jon (talk) 03:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I don't recall any audience cameos on Muppets Tonight other than the intro, even though I think I've only watched two whole episodes. Is that what you meant? Because the intro's the same throughout the entire run. The way you worded it seems a little confusing, like it was different in every episode (like a couch gag is to The Simpsons intro). Am I missing something? -- Jon (talk) 20:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Anything Muppets Hi Arthur. To reiterate what I've said in my edit summary, the list you were editing on the Anything Muppets page was only for the types that are sporadically seen and we can't create pages for. Types like Orange Gold and Large Lavender Live Hand are already mentioned above the list, so I don't see your reason in repeating them. Another habit of yours is adding sentences to character pages describing them by type of puppet they are, which has become a recurring problem recently. I'm sorry but I just find it more pointless than helpful, as it kinda ruins the flow of those introductory paragraphs. Please respond to this message so we can discuss this properly. This will be the only time I'll be telling you this, as this also has been another frequent issue. We appreciate you trying to help out, but communication is crucial to being a good contributor here. As it is right now, if you continue to be unresponsive, you could inevitably face a permanent block by Wikia administrators. Again, please leave a message right below mine so we know you've understood and read this and are willing to cooperate. Thanks. -- Jon (talk) 15:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, again. To recap another one of my edit summaries, the pictures provided on character pages are usually enough to decipher what type of puppet they are. Specifically in the case of Anything Muppets, AM templates ( ) also help. The only time we get into specifics of what type of puppet a character is is when there's something unique to say about it, like if they've switched from live hands to rod hands, or vice versa (i.e. Dr. Teeth, Sonny Friendly, etc.). :Also, I feel that irregular AM types don't need to have pages of their own, because for the most part, there are too few examples of those types to list. However, if you think otherwise, we can discuss it as a group on the AM talk page. Thanks for your response, but it would be more convenient if you could respond below my messages here on this talk page, rather than making a new section on mine. Click to the right of the New Topic button on top and it will give you two options. Click the "edit" option and you should be all set. Please let me know if need any help. Again, thanks! -- Jon (talk) 06:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm taking out the redlinked templates, Arthur, since one of our policies is to avoid using made-up fan terms for the Anything Muppets. It took some time but we managed to source the major patterns from the character guides and other sources listed on the Anything Muppets page. The reason the minor variant patterns have no template is because any term applied would be inaccurate. See Talk:Large Orange Live Hand for part of the past history on this (and thus, if any such page was to be created, by policy it would be deleted, so we group them on the Anything Muppets page as a way to list them). A made-up term based on color or shape doesn't add any actual information anyway (and with someone like Prairie Dawn's Mom, it's not even entirely sure if the same pattern was used for the other examples there, or if they're just listed based on color (since visually, several look distinct enough to be their own patterns and definitely Prairie's Mom is a separate puppet). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Formatting and tags Hi, Arthur. Divider tags are on pages for a reason (to make enormous lists more manageable) so please do not remove them. Since I couldn't sort out your other edits from those which broke the page, I just reverted, so you may need to re-add some. Also, I mentioned this in summaries before, do not redlink a Mopatop's Shop episode unless you have enough info to create a decent standalone page right then. That's mentioned on the article's talk page, Talk:Mopatop's Shop. It's understandable, you weren't around for that discussion, but please keep it in mind. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : As Andrew told you please don't redlink the episodes if you don't have them. You should respond to this message so we now that you understand it, communication on the wiki are important. Henrik (talk) 09:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Arthur, this is your *last* warning on Mopatop's redlinks, and please respond on this page (and not my page) so we know you get it. If you want to create a page for a Mopatop episode, feel free! We'd welcome that. If you don't, then don't redlink it and we'll continue to use the consolidated format on the Mopatop's Shop episode page. This is the very last time I'll mention this, or you could be temporarily blocked, since it suggests you're just ignoring what we tell you and don't want to cooperate. Thanks for your response! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, Arthur, these previous messages have not changed. So once again, do *not* redlink a Mopatop episode when it's covered on the Mopatop's page. Pay attention to all edit summaries and talk page communications (and in this case, explicit warnings from two different admins). Wikis are collaborative and rely on communication as well as give and take. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sources Hi, Arthur! What's your source for Osvaldo, el Gruñón, when you claimed Richard Hunt took over for subsequent seasons? I took it out for now (and if he performed him as a background character or what have you or when the puppet was refurbished as someone else, it doesn't apply), but if you have a reliable source (a video clip say or an interview with Hunt or Velez to that effect), let us know and we'll put it back. Thanks, and be sure to take a look at Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines, particularly the section on sources, and the related section in the FAQ. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again, Arthur! Unlike Wikipedia, we put new conversations on the top, so they're easier to find (and it also makes archiving easier). Take a look at How to use Talk pages. Over the past five years, we've figured out what works best for us, and it's not always the way Wikipedia does things and can take some getting used to, so please read the FAQ and related pages when you get a chance. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or one of the other admins. Also, again, if you had a source on Hunt playing Osvaldo, let me know (otherwise we'll still have to leave it out). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you contributing to pages. My name's Wendy, and I'm one of the admins here. There is a lot of useful information on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. One tip to help you get started: to sign talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There are instructions on the FAQ for customizing the signature if you want to do that. If you have any questions or there's anything I can help you with, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 14:35, 21 April 2008 (UTC)